


Lucy Goosey

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rhys, Biting, Coitus Interruptus, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Docking, F/M, Frottage, Hurt Jack, Insecure Rhys, Insecurity, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pimp Jack??? Idk??, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, SO MANY FUCKING TAGS, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Top Jack, Uncircumcised Penis, circumcised penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Rhys's terrible workday is interrupted by an interesting newcomer, who wastes no time getting inside those designer pants...and getting him into Handsome Jack's in a crazy turn of events.But will he eventually find his way into Jack's heart as well?>Update: going in a very Rhack direction, dumped some feels in there because I can't help myself ok>M/M with feelings only starts in chapter 4>My writing is so inconsistent in this fic, I am SO sorry





	1. Lucy's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets more than he bargained for when he offers to help a pretty new coworker.

Rhys thunks his head down on the desk, muttering darkly about a steel pole being shoved up someone's ass. He sits back up and glares at his computer. Why the FUCK did he have to do everyone else's work on top of his own?? 

"I deserve a damn break," he pouts, shoving himself away from the work station. His skagskin boots click sharply as he walks over to pull his jacket off the hook, and he smirks as he checks his reflection in the three foot thick space glass. His hair had turned out perfect today, and he'd just bought a new pair of jeans. HANDSOME JACK jeans. The real deal. He's a broke ass bitch now, but it was SO worth it.

Yvette is standing next to a printer when he walks out, smacking the stubborn machine with a rolled up magazine. She gives up, tossing the booklet to the floor and opening her comlink to request a new one, glancing up as Rhys walks her way. He wiggles his brows and gives her a shit eating grin, making her scowl. 

"Don't look so down, darlin'" he greets, catching himself on the printer as he trips over a cord. Yvette smirks, shaking her head in amusement. Glaring, Rhys yanks his shirt straight again, crossing his arms angrily. 

"Smooth, as always," she pokes at his ego, sighing and canceling the print job.

"Soooo...wanna grab some lunch?" Rhys prompts, but his attention is suddenly ripped away by a jaw-dropping view.

A woman in an outrageously short skirt is bending over across the corridor to pick up a box of files. Not out of the ordinary, you might be thinking. BUT. She also clearly isn't wearing panties. Rhys gapes, and Yvette waves a hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Rhysie? You ok bud?" she laughs, following his line of sight and smirking.

"Oh, that's just the new girl...Lucy I think? I dunno, can't remember. Buuuut Vaughn overheard her asking Mike about you," she teases, cocking her hip and winking at him. 

"Uh..m-me??" he chokes out, desperately hoping that the raging hard-on he just popped isn't terribly noticeable.

Lucy finally stands again and turns in their direction, flipping a strand of flaming red hair out of her cute face. Her lips are pouty and glossy, and her almond brown eyes are lined with simple smokey eyeliner. She gives Rhys a dimpled smile as she walks by, casting a pretty obvious glance down at his groin. He attempts to smile back, but he's pretty sure he still a has a look of shock pasted across his face.

"Hi Rhys," she greets in a perky voice, which is just as cute as the rest of her. Yvette struggles not to laugh at the look of awe on his face and finally takes the reigns for him.

"Hey Lucy, we were just about to go get lunch, you wanna tag along?" Yvette says warmly, and Rhys shoots her a desperate look of thanks. She never lost her cool, and had dragged him out of more awkward situations than he could count. Lucy's brow furrows and she bites her lip, looking down at the box.

"Well...I shouldn't. Lyra said I can't take a break until I finish sorting at least 20 of these file boxes," she huffs glumly, and Rhys's horny brain finally snaps into action.

"Oh uh...I mean, I could stay and help you, it's uh, it's no problem," he offers awkwardly, smiling at her in a way that he hopes doesn't look creepy.

"Fuck, I'd appreciate that SO much," she beams, smiling up at him adoringly. Rhys's cock twitches in his pants and he gulps. He's definitely gonna need an emergency bathroom jerkoff after this.

"I'll bring you something back," Yvette offers, rolling her eyes and walking away. Lucy smiles again and starts walking towards the office commons room, but Rhys stops her, looking uncertain.

"It'll probably be more comfortable to sort them in my office," he offers, leading her inside and clicking on the desk light, dimming it to give his eyes a much needed break.

She lets the box thunk down onto the table and studies him, cocking her head.

"So, are you gay?"

Rhys jolts, staring at her. "Um...no. I'm bi. Why do you ask?" he squeaks, grasping the back of his chair in a deathgrip. 

She looks relieved, shaking her head sheepishly. "Ah...I mean, you dress a lot nicer than most of the guys here, so I just got curious." She pulls a thick stack of files out and glances up at him, a mischievous look sneaking onto her freckled face. He's vaguely offended by the profiling, but lets it slide with a slightly annoyed glance.

"So like...are you and Yvette a thing?" she fishes, and Rhys laughs nervously. 

"Oh, no, definitely no. Just friends, ha," he responds, sliding down into his chair and reaching for some of the files with his cyborg arm.

Lucy snatches at the hand and pulls it towards herself, gawking excitedly. "Holy shit...you're a CYBORG," she practically purrs, and Rhys can no longer control the battle to keep his cock from busting free. His boner is pretty damn obvious now, and a deep blush flushes up his cheeks and neck.

She traces one of his bolts with a manicured nail, gently pulling his hand over to rest on her left breast. She watches him to gauge his reaction, stroking the titanium prosthetic. 

"F-fuck," Rhys breathes, squeezing her gently. She bursts into action, pulling away to yank her shirt up and over, tossing it under the desk with a soft moan of excitement. She drops to her knees and rubs a palm over his bulge, other hand sliding up his torso to glide over his sharp jaw appreciatively. Her hand slips off of him and she reaches back to unclasp her bra, sliding it off to reveal her full, pale breasts.

"Hoooooly fucking shit," Rhys breathes as she leans back in, yanking down his zipper and working his pants open to let his bulge push out.

"Oh shit, um, wait, I'm...I'm probably not super fresh down there," he warns, mentally smacking himself for not keeping any wipes in his desk. But then again...he didn't get blowjobs from sexy coworkers that often. How was he supposed to know?? At any rate, better to warn her than just whip out a musky joystick, right?

She smirks and reaches into her skirt pocket to pull out two feminine wipes...AND a condom. Rhys gawks again as he sees it. Was...was he gonna get pussy too?

"I like to be prepared," she jokes, slipping two fingers into his boxers (Handsome Jack boxers, obviously) and stroking his sensitive shaft teasingly. He moans and spreads his legs wider, sliding down a bit in the seat. Finally, she opens the slit and coaxes him out, constricted boner popping up rigidly as he blushes again. His thighs are tense, insecurity sinking its claws into his one-track-mind as he stares down at her, eyes wide with arousal and excitement. 

His cock is uncircumcised and just above average, clocking in at 6 inches, with an average girth. He really isn't proud of his averageness, but usually tries not to worry since he's most often with men, and a bottom at that. But he gets insecure when he gives penetration - or when any similar attention is brought to his cock. And blowjobs just so happen to do that.

She notices his tension and smiles soothingly, pulling his cyborg arm over to suck a finger teasingly as she opens one of the wipes and slips it up his shaft, gently retracting the foreskin to freshen him. She leans in to lick at his tip, pulling the foreskin back forward to lick at the wrinkled frenar band. 

"I've never been with an uncut guy before, it's kinda hard to find them where I come from," she breathes, tossing the wipe down and shuffling up closer to him. She pulls at his cock to bunch the skin up, and nudges her tongue up into the velvety skin until she's docking him.

"Well I'm-I'm glad you like it," he wheezes, toes curling in his boots as her tongue wiggles enthusiastically against his tip.

His holopad dings intrusively, and he smacks his organic hand against his forehead in exasperation. 

"Dammit, why NOW," he whines, pushing at her shoulder to move her off, but she stubbornly stays put. She winks up at him and he reaches over to push accept on the call, Yvette's voice filling the dim room.

"Hey Rhys, they're out of what you normally get, what do you want instead?" she asks, and he clenches his teeth. Lucy is working his sensitive balls out of his pants, sucking them into her mouth while jerking his cock off energetically. 

"Um...I don't know, anything, I'm not picky," he says quickly, desperate to end the call before he accidentally gives her an ear full. 

"Uh...yeah, you ARE picky, that's why I'm calling," she points out. "What's gotten into you?" she teases lightly. She knows SOMETHING'S up.

"Nothing, just sorting files." The last word comes out higher pitched than the rest as Lucy slides her mouth all the way down onto him, his head slipping up against the back of her throat.

"Uh huh, yeah, riiiiiight. I'll just grab whatever and uh...you can come pick it up at my office," she giggles. "Oh my GODDDD wait until I tell Vaughn," she squeals, and Rhys moans, half with pleasure and half with annoyance. The call ends and Lucy really starts giving it to him, deepthroating him rough enough to make his hips rock backwards slightly.

"Where the fuck did you learn that," he sobs out, gripping her crimson hair with both hands, and she reaches up to rub circles into the back of his cyborg hand.

A knock sounds at the door and Rhys gasps, lurching forward and accidentally ramming himself into her at the wrong angle. She gags and pulls off, trying not to throw up.

"Oh god, sorry!" he hisses as the door opens. HOW THE FUCK HAD HE FORGOTTEN TO LOCK IT???

"Rhys?" Mike's voice calls, and Rhys thanks the vaults that his desk is enclosed. 

"Hey, yeah, what do you need?" Rhys asks, trying his hardest to look innocent...and barely passing.

"I just wanted to see if you had that paperwork for Henderson," Mike asks cheerfully, sidling into the room. Lucy's recovered by now and is giving the tip of Rhys' foreskin gentle licks, making him jump. She sucks him back into her mouth to resume the deepthroating, and Rhys grips the armrests in desperation. He was gonna jizz. WITH his second boss standing right in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, they're right here." He struggles to keep a straight face as she fucks him desperately with her mouth, and he jumps as a quiet slurp sounds from beneath the desk. He coughs loudly when Mike gives him a confused look, hoping he just thinks it was Rhys sucking in a wet breath to cough. His cock twitches and his mouth falls open slightly. Fuck. He was so fucking close.

"Great!! Thanks buddy, I can always count on you," Mike beams, turning on his heel and pulling the door closed after himself. 

Rhys sags in the chair, boots sliding across the floor as Lucy giggles like a madwoman through the blowjob. His cyborg arm slides into her hair as his eyes roll back, heels digging into the carpet as his orgasm hits him.

"Uuuuhhhhhhnnnnnnn," he moans as hot spurts of cum fill her mouth; she eagerly swallows it and keeps sucking him until he pushes her off and pants.

"Oh....my god. My boss...my BOSS," he growls, dragging his hands down his face. He glances down at her and she's smiling up at him, her lip gloss now all over his cock and on her cheeks instead of where it had originally been applicated. He gets up and locks the door, turning back to her and smirking.

"Your turn," he whispers with an eyebrow wiggle, and she scrambles up to sit on his desk, spreading her legs wide in anticipation after quickly using a wipe on herself. He sits again and leans in, going straight for her clit. She's soaking wet, obviously turned on by giving blowjobs. He rotates between licking her clit and fucking her with his tongue, trying his best to navigate her cunt despite his minimal experience with eating pussy.

"Shit," she breathes, reaching down to claw her nails into his hair desperately. "Please...fuck me with your cyborg arm," she begs, clenching down on the tip of his tongue until he withdraws. 

"No problemo," he replies, and she rolls her eyes at the corny phrase. But in all honesty, his awkwardness only adds to his hotness. In a really weird kinda dad joke way.

He reaches up to slip two of his robotic fingers in, and she gasps in ecstasy as the cold metal stretches her. She reaches down to grab onto it as he leans back down to lick her, pumping his fingers roughly and quickly into her dripping pussy.

"Oh my god....oh fuck...I'm gonna cum," she gasps, immediately doing so with a little strained cry. She rocks against him and Rhys feels himself getting half hard again, aching to fuck her over the desk. She sighs and he withdraws, eyebrows shooting up as she leans in to smash his face to hers in a kiss of thanks. She glances at the clock and panics, sliding down off the desk to snatch up her bra and shirt. 

"Here, wait," Rhys says, reaching out to wipe the smeared lip gloss off of her rosy cheeks.

"So...can I get your number?" she asks, and he mentally pumps his fist in elation. He WAS gonna get pussy...at some point...hopefully??

"You really think I'm gonna say no?" he scoffs, giving her the callcode to his holopad and helping her put the still unsorted files back into the box.

He shoots her some of his trademark finger guns as she scurries out with the files, leaving the room behind her to head over to Yvette's office. His stomach growls as he enters and finds himself staring at both Vaughn AND Yvette. A hot blush floods his cheeks as they both burst out laughing, and he angrily grabs his food and sinks down into an extra chair. 

"Uh...your fly's still undone," Yvette giggles, taking a bite of her dessert.

Rhys glares at her and zips it up, stabbing into his food with venom.

"Gee, kinda grumpy for a guy that just got his dick wet," Vaughn teases, walking out to resume his own workday. Rhys lets a smile tug at his lips, not even caring that the food is too spicy for him.

He, the office loser, was gonna get PUSSY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> Please enjoy the rest! ^.^


	2. Jack Gets An Eyeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys sneaks off with Lucy for a quickie, but gets an overwhelming surprise when they're interrupted by a certain somebody....

Rhys's eyes blink open, slowly focusing on his holoclock's red time display. He grudgingly smashes his face back into the pillow, only raising it again when he hears his holopad ding out a notification. It insistently buzzes until he drags it towards himself and sighs, squinting as he lowers the brightness.  
A company wide email from Henderson, a condescending rant from Vasquez...nothing new. Until one at the very bottom catches his eye: Lucy.

"Oh crap," he grunts as he scrambles to sit up, blanket catching on his cybernetic arm as he bolts upwards. His eyebrows slowly creep up his forehead as he notices that she sent it over his private, non-business account.

 

Rhys,  
I was wondering if you're free sometime tonight?  
If you are, how about 6 pm? In the car storage  
hangar? ;)  
-Lucy Goosey

 

"Lucy Goosey," he smirks, shaking his head. Sounds like a clever stripper name. He considers for a second then shrugs, pulling the message up to reply. He really hasn't let loose in a while, and he DOES need to blow off some steam. But...in the car hangar? Kind of a weird place to meet for sex...but she's already sucked his dick with Mike less than four feet away, how much worse can it get?

He agrees to the meeting and flops back on the bed, staring out the window of his small Helios boarding room to study the surface of Pandora. He jolts again, jaw dropping when he remembers what's happening today: Jack is visiting. THE Handsome Jack. He's been detached from the company lately, spending more time abroad with his daughter than couped up on the Hyperion station. Rhys hasn't been able to meet him in person yet, but he's DESPERATELY hoping to run into him today. And since Henderson is close to promoting Rhys, much to Vasquez' chagrin, he hopes it might up his chances.

He slides out of bed, his excitement at possibly meeting Jack revving up his system faster than any cup of espresso could ever hope to. Dressing with care, he makes sure to pick the pants that show off his ass best. Rumor has it that Jack packs quite a punch, sleeps around quite a bit...and is pansexual.

"Come on Rhys, you're too much of a loser for him to even let you suck his dick," Rhys grumbles at himself, gelling his hair and rebooting his cyborg eye. But...there's STILL that chance. So he struggles through a disposable enema and plans to not each much throughout the day. He gnaws his lip and packs another in his satchel...just in case.

He spends his day with Vaughn for the most part, getting a light drink at one of the many bars that litter Hyperion. If Jack believes in anything, it's getting fucked up. Off AND on the clock. 

At around 5:45, he finally starts making his way to the car hangar, bummed that he still hadn't come across Jack. Despite hanging around what everyone said was his favorite pub on the station. Oh well. At least he was still going to get SOME sort of action tonight. He uses his access key to gain entry, glancing around for the familiar flaming red hair. Someone taps his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin, whirling around only to be jumped by a very scantily clad Lucy.

"Rhysie!" she chirps happily, smirking at the look of terror on his face.

"Jesus, don't DO that, if we get seen by a guard together down here we'll definitely get written up," he warns, anxiety spiking. Honestly, what was he thinking? This could potentially ruin his promotion. But the idea of fucking on the hood of a nice car IS very tempting...and a worthy reward for said promotion. 

"Calm down, everyone comes down here to screw at some point," she insists, tugging his hand and weeding through the endless rows of shiny rides.

"No they don't, you haven't even been her-" he hisses, only to be cut off as she whips around and jumps him again, slamming him into the door of a Jag and attacking his mouth with her overeager lips - which are sensually decorated with matte red lipstick this time.

"Mmfff," he moans, relaxing into her as her hands claw at his back and her breasts push against his chest. She pulls away and dangles a pair of keys in front of his face, grinning darkly. 

"I jipped these last night," she giggles, and he scowls, crossing his arms in defiance. 

"Stealing, really??" he grits out, glaring at her. 

"I'm turning them into the lost and found later, I promise!"

His glare softens as she pecks his cheek, clicking the unlock button to locate the car. It beeps from the very back of the room, and she races him to it. She quickly slides up onto the hood, spreading her legs provocatively. This time she's wearing garters, but still no panties. Rhys can feel himself hardening as he saunters up to rest his thighs against the front of the car, letting her wiggle down the hood and wrap her legs around his slim waist.

"We don't have to stay here that long, I just HAD to get this outta my system," she purrs, wiggling against his groin as he reaches down to unzip himself, gently pumping himself to a full erection as she stares down at his dick with a look of brazen lust.

"So...a quickie here then we head back to my room?" he prompts, and she nods eagerly, just desperate for a fuck. "Did you bring a condom?" he asks nervously as she reaches down to toy with him. The anxiety of doing something sexual in public is getting to him, and it's affecting his boner more than he'd like.

"Well yeah...but if you're okay with it, I'd rather not," she hesitates, glancing up at him while slipping a finger into his foreskin. "I'm on birth control, and I'm clean. You can check my records!" she beams, and he quickly pulls them up with his cybernetic ECHO eye. Clean as a whistle.

"Sounds good to me," he breathes, finally hard enough for penetration. She lays back and pulls the top of her skimpy dress down to give him a good view, biting her lip as he fingers her to make sure she's wet enough. She's drenched, as expected, and he leans into the car to line himself up.

He slips in and bottoms out, average size making for relatively painless entry. She's tight as a bear trap, clenching down on him like a velvet vice.

"How the fuck..." he moans, pulling back to slowly bury himself balls deep in her greedy pussy.

"Kegels," she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows as she settles back, joining his quiet moans as he reaches down to rub her clit with his human arm and slip a cybernetic finger into her pouty mouth. 

They've only been at it for about five minutes when a distant clank signals the opening of the hangar doors, and Rhys pulls out in a panic.

"Oh no...oh no oh no," he groans in exasperation and panic, but Lucy keeps her cool and grabs his hand, slipping off the hood and tugging him towards the side of the car. She quietly clicks open the back door and shoves him inside, climbing in after him and gently pulling the door closed. The doors lock with a click and she climbs up to straddle him, licking his intricate neck tattoos to calm him. He relaxes into it and his cock quickly returns to its rigid state, which she confirms with a couple strokes before slipping down onto him. He fucks up into her as she bounces in his lap, the curve of his cock allowing the head to rub against her G-spot.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk Rhys...." she moans, nails digging into his pale skin through his thin shirt. He begs himself not to pop too soon; he doesn't think he can handle the shame of premature ejaculation on top of the anxiety he gets from semi-public sex.

But luckily for him she's winding up fast, cheeks turning pink as she starts to grind more than bounce. 

"I'm gonna cum," she hitches out, pushing up close to him and nuzzling his neck.

But Rhys isn't paying attention to her anymore. 

Someone is standing in front of the car, staring at him through the windshield with a smirk. His distracted brain is telling him that it's Handsome Jack, but he's still having a hard time processing the fact he's looking at his top boss (and biggest crush)...with a woman riding his dick. And to make matters worse, Vasquez is there too, beer in hand and staring at him with a look of incredulous shock.

"Lucy...I..." he manages to stutter as he watches Jack walk to the side of the car and press a key to unlock the door. He feels ready to throw up then pass out, and he's pretty sure his dick has inverted into his body from the shock.

But Lucy lets out a low, throaty moan just as the door is yanked open, eyes widening through her orgasm as her head slowly turns to stare up at the two other men. But she doesn't seem as shocked as Rhys, an excited look crossing her face as she beams up at Jack. 

"Well, well, well...didn't expect to find two bunnies in my back seat," he snorts, a roar of laughter ripping out of him as he doubles over, hands on his knees as he guffaws.

"Jack!!!" Lucy squeals, pulling off of Rhys to lower her dress and hop out of the car to hug the muscular older man. Vasquez is still staring at Rhys, but this time the look on his face is smug. He's most definitely looking forward to stealing Rhys's promotion after this massive fuckup.

Rhys starts trembling, feeling himself about to slide out of consciousness at the mental overstimulation and shame. 

"Oh god....I'm so sorry," he whispers, hunching forward to puke, half on Lucy and half on the ground. She shrieks, but turns with a look of concern.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaa little buddy, is he ok?" Jack asks as Rhys falls out of the car and onto the floor.

The last thing he sees before he finally passes out is Jack's gorgeous, amused face staring down into his.

This is the worst night of his LIFE.

....or so he thinks.


	3. Wet Dreams Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys becomes Jack's newest "kitten".

Rhys blinks, vision slowly focusing as he squints up at the ceiling lights. The pungent tang of stomach acid still haunts his mouth from the vomiting episode, and he's sporting a bruised forehead from falling face-first onto the cement floor. The feelings from before hit him full-force and he groans, flopping a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Oh! Our casanova is awake! Shiiiit, I was just about to fling him outta an airlock," Jack laughs from somewhere across the room, and Rhys grunts as Lucy's high pitched laugh joins him. "Nahhh I'm jokin', he's way too cute for that," he adds. Rhys can almost hear the leer in his voice.

He pauses, foggy brain catching up with the situation. Had...Jack just called him cute? His thoughts are interrupted by Lucy bending over to check on him, long red hair tickling his face as he blinks up at her. Her lipstick is destroyed, and Rhys vaguely wonders how it got that way. But really....he probably doesn't wanna know.

He waves her out of his face and sits up, realizing that he's been laid out on the floor of a massive, extravagant office. Jack had brought him to his own office???

"Hey cutie-pie, how ya feeling?" Jack purrs from where he's sitting on the desk. Rhys just stares at him, glancing down and realizing that SOMEONE has stuffed his junk back into his pants and zipped him up. He nearly faints again at the thought that Jack may have touched his cock while he'd been unconscious. 

"Uh...not too great," he manages as Lucy pats his shoulder gently, standing back up to walk over to Jack. Rhys finally notices that her lipstick is all over Jack's throat and face, which is smiling widely at his obvious discomfort. 

"Awww, I'm sorry kitten! But look, don't worry about a thing. I like seeing my employees having fun off the clock, and you didn't get any cum on my car's interior, so I really couldn't care less," he shrugs, hopping down off the table and cocking his head at Rhys. "But I HAVE heard that you've been getting Lucy's goods for free," he scoffs, and she giggles again, clearly fucked up on something. 

"F-free?" Rhys asks, standing up slowly and so ready to just go to his apartment and cry in secret. He may not be in trouble, but having been humiliated in front of Vasquez AND Jack was more than enough to leave a lasting sting. At least half of Hyperion had to know by now.

"Uh, yeah, she's one of my girls man. She's a whore; I mean literally and figuratively, quite the nympho," he says, walking over to help Rhys steady himself.

"She...but...she was working in my department..." Rhys explains weakly, staring dumbly at Jack, who's now mere inches from his face and resting a warm hand on his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes and smacks Rhys' shoulder, making him wobble. "Ah yeah, she was getting bored and I figured she might be able to help out with some basic shit on the station," he says, sounding impatient. "But that's not important. What IS important is whether or not you're gonna pay for her services, kiddo," he jerks a thumb to point at Lucy, who's now passed out on a low couch near the desk.

"Sure...I mean...how mu-"

Jack cuts him off by pulling him roughly up against his chest, wrapping his muscular arms around him and smirking at his shocked expression. 

"I don't mean paying with money, sweetheart. I keep hearing about a cute little company man with a prosthetic arm who's crazy about me. You could, oh, I dunno...pay me back in sexual favors?" Jack leers down at him expectantly, and Rhys gawks. This can't be happening. Handsome Jack was ACTUALLY offering to have sex with him. Or something along those lines.

"Oh...my god. Uh...of course, yeah, I'm SO down for that, holy shit you don't even KNOW," Rhys babbles in excitement, still feeling slightly faint, except this time with excitement. 

"Perfect!" Jack barks, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to another couch (Jack really seems to love couches), flinging him down onto it unceremoniously. Rhys grunts as he sits up, Jack kneeling down on the couch beside him. A strong hand snakes up his neck to clamp down on his jaw in a greedy grip.

"Damnnnn I haven't seen a guy as cute as you since like, five years ago babe," he breathes, and Rhys obediently sucks as Jack's thumb slips into his mouth.  
Jack wastes no time gaining access to Rhys' slim body, deftly undoing his shirt buttons and slipping a hand in to rub it across his left pectoral and nipple. Rhys moans and Jack moves downstairs as he leans in to claim Rhys's mouth in a punishing kiss. He unzips him and roughly shoves a hand in, jostling Rhys until he feels him starting to become hard in response to the manhandling.

"Jesus," Rhys breathes as Jack starts to bite his throat, pushing him down until he's fully reclined on the couch. 

"You called?" Jack jokes, finally working Rhys's half mast cock out and reaching down to wiggle off his skagskin boots, tossing them haphazardly across the room. He then slides Rhys's jeans down his slim hips and yanks them off, not bothering with his (matching, of course) socks. Jack grins as he notices the brand label, a tiny emblem of his own immaculate face staring up at them. Rhys blushes and Jack flings the pants away too, focusing on Rhys's cock next. 

"I'm dockin' something tonight, and it definitely isn't gonna be a ship," Jack chuckles as Rhys's blush deepens to a plum purple.

Jack finally reaches down to unzip his own pants, and Rhys's breath hitches. This was happening. He was actually going to see Handsome Jack's well-traveled cock. Jack wiggles it out, and Rhys moans at the sight.  
His cock is, as the rumors say, BIG, definitely bigger than any of Rhys's dildos. The head is widely flared and defined, perfectly symmetrical. It's perfect enough to be a porn star's. Rhys gulps as he realizes that Jack might even be as thick as his forearm. Blue veins pop against the pale skin, and the shaft is almost seamless, an extremely faint circumcision scar circling him halfway down. No other word can accurately describe it except gorgeous. 

Rhys is snapped out of his thoughts by Jack reaching down to tug at his foreskin, making his toes curl and his face twist with pleasure...and slight pain. Jack straddles his hips and locks him in place, sliding forward until their cocks finally touch.

"Alright kitten...let's make you purr," he grunts, spreading his legs to give Rhys some wiggle room. He pushes their tips together, covering their heads with his large hand and rolling Rhys's foreskin down onto himself as much as he can. The space is limited as Rhys gets harder and harder, but it's still enough to give Jack the desired slick sensation.

He starts to roughly pump his hand around them in short strokes, and Rhys digs his heels into the couch as his mouth falls open.

"Ah...ahhhh...Jaaaack...." Rhys moans, staring up at the older man, trying to sear every detail of this moment into his mind for later enjoyment. He finally remembers to set his ECHO eye to record, hoping he doesn't end up involuntarily closing his eyes too much.

"Oh fuck..." Jack grunts, leaning down to hold himself up with his free hand. Unfortunately, Rhys is fully hard by now, his own dick occupying most of the free space in his foreskin. Jack grunts in annoyance, but quickly switches gears by sliding forwards a bit more in order to frot Rhys. He grips them together roughly, and Rhys grabs onto the pillow behind his head as the force of Jack's movements rocks him gently back and forth. Their mixed precum is finally slicking the way and Jack is grunting with each thrust, eyes half lidded now as he stares at Rhys. The younger man's hair is messy and his cheeks are pink; he looks almost angelic in the filthiest way possible. 

Jack quickly gets impatient with the position, eager to finally sink himself balls deep in Rhys's perky ass. He releases them with a sigh, leaning down even further to sink his teeth into the pale skin of Rhys's throat. He clamps his lips down and starts to work the skin, uncaring about whether or not Rhys actually wants to sport a visible love bite at the office for the next few days. He withdraws with a pop and impatiently nudges at Rhys's hip, prompting the smaller man to roll over onto his stomach while Jack is still straddling him.  
He grabs Rhys's balls gently - he may be a jackass but he's not sadistic enough to yank roughly on a scrotum without permission - and tugs at them slightly to get him to lift his hips and kneel. Rhys complies, turning his head in an attempt to get a view of what Jack is doing. Jack chuckles and cocks a brow as the other man strains.

"Don't worry baby, I'll let that ECHO eye get some nice recordings later on," he says, spitting on his finger and slipping his hand down to nudge at the tight ring of muscle. Rhys is tense, probably scared that Jack's going to hurt him due to his size.

"Calm down kitten, I may be a jackass but I'm no sadist...ok I'm lying but that's beside the point," he chuckles, pushing his finger in without warning and making Rhys cry out in pain, pushing forward into the pillow in an attempt to escape the unprepared penetration. He whimpers and Jack bites his lip, eyes sliding closed as Rhys's hole clamps down on him like a vice.

"Music to my goddamn ears," he hisses, but allows Rhys to adjust until he's gently rocking back onto him. They both glance up as a feminine sigh echoes, movements slowing as Lucy sits up and blinks at them, her alcohol and/or drug addled eyes gazing at them blearily.

"Heyyyy, punkin, get over here and help loosen this lil siren up for me," Jack calls, and Lucy wobbles up onto her feet, walking over unsteadily.

"Now I want you to slip underneath him and suck him while I destroy his little ass, you got that?" he explains as he adds more spit to the fingerfuck, slipping a second finger in as Rhys struggles to take the stretch. 

"Course, daddy Jack," she giggles, maneuvering herself to slip up underneath Rhys in a bent 69 position, forcing him to hold himself up on his elbows. He gasps as she gently nibbles his foreskin, then starts to suck the head with hollowed out cheeks.

Jack adds even more spit and finally withdraws his fingers, impatient to actually get to the fucking but unsatisfied with Rhys's tension. He calls for a bot and a little service bot glides up to them, apparently having been hiding in a corner until it was needed. It fetches lube out of Jack's desk and he waves it away, slicking himself up and using his fingers to lubricate Rhys's hole. He finally lines himself up and Rhys moans in appreciation as the thick glans nudges into him, relaxing at the fact that Jack cares enough to make sure that he doesn't get torn up. He wasn't quite as much of a bastard as Rhys had expected.

Again, he gives no warning, well versed in the fact that warnings only make people tense up all over again. He slams in and grips Rhys's hips as the man groans urgently, nails digging into the couch and Lucy's thigh as he fights the sting of such a huge stretch.

"How you doing down there kitten?" Jack purrs, squeezing Rhys's hips hard enough to bruise later on in order to keep him from wiggling up and off.

"Hurts," Rhys grits out, and Lucy ups her attempts to distract him, gently massaging his balls as she sucks. It's helping, and Rhys slowly relaxes, Jack taking the cue to start moving.

He skips the gentleness that's usually expected of the first few thrusts, slipping out and slamming back into Rhys with enough force to gag Lucy underneath him.  
Rhys screams as the head slams into his prostate unexpectedly, the pleasure and pain together almost making him come undone right there and then. Jack picks up the pace and lets loose, quite literally jackhammering into Rhys's ass until the other man is sobbing and screaming into the pillow. 

"FUUUCCCCKKKK....Jack, PLEASE...oh my gooooOOOODDD," Rhys cries as Jack leans down to brace himself up on his hands and get a different angle. This one is able to stimulate Rhys even more, and the penetration paired with a blowjob is just too much for him. He gasps out a broken moan and smashes his face into the couch.

"'M cumming," he muffles into the upholstery, warning Lucy to back off or get choked with cum. Jack reaches around to jerk Rhys off, biting the back of his neck as his orgasm finally hits him.

Rhys screams out Jack's name as his cum spurts out onto Lucy's breasts and face, setting off another round of her drunken giggles.

"Fuck yeah kitten, cum for me, cum like this is the best damn cock you've ever had," Jack hisses, hooking his chin over Rhys's shoulder and supplying a steady stream of quiet dirty talk into Rhys's ear. Rhys eventually quiets and Jack feels his own orgasm building, grunting and moaning loudly as he finally releases deep in Rhys's tight ass.

"Ugh, oh FUCK, oh baby, ohhhh kitten," he moans, sagging loosely against Rhys as the endorphins flood his brain. Lucy wiggles out from underneath them and slides down onto the floor, covered in cum and loving it.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be your turn in a bit," he breathes as she passes out again, head thunking lightly down to the floor as Rhys's trembling knees give out and leave him splayed on the couch. Jack's cock pops free and his cum rushes out, giving him the perfect view of a glorious creampie.

"Six sirens, how the fuck did I not visit sooner," he chuckles, ordering them some drinks and food as a tired Rhys wiggles around to lay on his side. Jack smirks at him, gently patting his thigh and sighing.

"I think I just found my new favorite fuckboy," he says with a devious (and slightly evil) grin, and Rhys smiles back at him shyly.

From the sound of it, Rhys's schedule was about to get much more full from now on...


	4. A Surpising Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally hits Rhys up after weeks of silence, but the encounter is quite different from what the company man expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm adding feelings to this because I'm a sappy bitch who just can't help herself, who knows where this is gonna go tbfh ;_;

Rhys is sleeping when the message arrives, jolting awake after his ECHO system blips out a notification. His left eye glows a light blue as it reboots and pulls the message up, casting a soft light up onto his ceiling. 

"I swear to god if I woke up for some Vasquez bullshit..." he grumbles and squints.

But his brow unfurrows as he reads that it's from Jack, requesting that he be available tonight after 7 pm. In all honesty, Rhys had just assumed that Jack had forgotten about him. He hadn't seen the charismatic man nor heard from him in weeks, and he had to admit that his ego had taken a major hit. Fuck and run, he'd thought. Just like all the other guys he'd met here so far.

Elation bubbles in his stomach and he agrees to the surprise mystery meeting, blinking thrice to dismiss the artificial screen. The tired company man rolls over onto his stomach and sighs as his aggressive morning wood juts into the mattress. On any normal day, he'd dig out his fleshlight and take care of it...but should he ruin the sexual buildup?

He ultimately decides against it and tries to ignore the sensitive organ as he showers and sullenly prepares for the workday. In the end he ends up pinching it into submission, wincing past the pain and focusing on Vasquez to get it to disappear. Finally, he heads out, yawning and frowning as he hurries on his way to the office.

But when he arrives, he has a visitor.

A rather prestigious and handsome visitor, to be precise. 

Jack is sitting in Rhys's chair, leaning back and resting his designer shoes on the keyboard. An electronic vape is nestled between his defined lips as he waits. The CEO stretches, unwittingly putting on a show for Rhys and exhibiting his beefy arms. The smaller man's heart nearly stops as his eyes graze over the reclining form: the immaculate side profile of his face and hair; the stocky build paired with the very slight chubby belly of an aging man.

And, most importantly, the god-like bulge.

Rhys's cock twitches and he awkwardly advances, giving Jack a shy smile when the man whips his head around.

"Rhysie!! Right on time, good boy," Jack's familiar tenor voice drawls as he reaches up to hold the vape between two well-groomed fingers.

"Uh...morning sir. Is there...is there something I can help you with?" 

Rhys's voice cracks with nervousness; he's painfully aware of the fact that his coworkers are most definitely eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Aw babe, don't gimme the cold shoulder," the stocky man pouts, sticking his lower lip out and chuckling lowly. "And don't call me sir, I've been balls deep in that sweet ass, no need to be so serious, pumpkin."

"Jack!!"

Jack explodes into a loud guffaw at the look of shocked embarrassment on Rhys's face, smacking his knee and leaning forward until the giggles subside. A few coughs echo in the office as his coworkers try their best not to laugh, and Vaughn is hacking, having choked on his coffee. Jack eventually slumps in the chair, waving Rhys over with an apologetic look on his sculpted face.

"Sorry babe, I'm a little uh...a little up in the clouds right now, and besides, they're all jealous anyway," Jack reassures. 

Come to think of it, now that he's closer, Rhys can make out the glassy redness of Jack's eyes. And the telltale smell coming off of him. Jack lurches closer to Rhys, a slightly desperate look crawling onto his face and sexual starvation apparent in his clear eyes.

"Look, Rhysie...I uh...truth is...I'm so fucking horny right now and all I could think about was you," Jack whines.

Rhys gapes at him, blushing as Jack places a warm hand on his thigh.

"We're still on for tonight but I was thinkin' you could take a sick day, an excused absence, and just kick off the fun a little early?"

Rhys glances down at the man's obvious boner, a smirk lifting the edge of his mouth as Jack massages his thigh.

"Jack...I have rent and debt to pay," Rhys whispers in mock exasperation, finally confident enough to tease his new lover minus the love.

"Christ, I'll pay off all of your debt if you just bend the fuck over," Jack growls.

"Are...are you being serious right now? Please don't tease me like that."

Jack nods, hand finally sliding up to rest on Rhys's tented dress slacks.

"I promise baby, I'm a billionaire, I can do whatever the fuck I want," Jack breathes as Rhys bucks up into his palm.

"What are you waiting for then?" Rhys prods, cueing Jack to snap up out of the chair and wrap a solid arm around his slim waist.

Everyone stares and glances as Jack pulls him out of the room, hauling him down multiple empty hallways until he spots a utility closet.

"Pefect," Jack purrs, shoving Rhys inside and locking the door behind them.

Before he can even turn around Rhys is on him, hands sliding around to struggle with Jack's belt and lips descending on his neck. Jack gasps as Rhys's warm organic hand slides down into his pants and grasps his erect cock. He twists until he's facing the company man, high eyes slitting and sliding shut as his dick is worked over.

"You horny little slut," Jack moans, giving Rhys a rough shove and pinning him up against the closet wall.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't message sooner kitten, I was on Demophon for a couple weeks tryna get some annoying bastards recruited."

Rhys smiles into the wall, undoing his pants and letting them slide to his ankles as Jack pulls at his hips.

"S'okay, just don't fucking make me wait that long again," Rhys pants, arching his back as Jack works his star decorated briefs down. 

The CEO reaches forward to push a finger into Rhys's mouth, sliding his hand back down to push the digit into his ass. Rhys moans and arcs his neck to reach Jack's face, nuzzling his defined chin and finally finding the lips he seeks.

Jack surprises him by passionately attacking his mouth, grunting out a tiny sob as Rhys reaches back to ghost a hand over his needy cock.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Rhys asks, pulling away and frowning as Jack's eyes start to look even more red and watery than before.

"M'fine," the man gruffly returns, digging a packet of lube out of his back pocket and coating his cock with the contents.

He shuffles forward and squeezes Rhys's delicate looking hips in a firm grip, slipping a hand down to guide himself, uncaring about protection. His tip nudges at Rhys's entrance; Rhys grits his teeth and prepares for the intrusion. But Jack is surprisingly gentle, nudging forward gently until the tight hole swallows his blunt head.

"Rhysieeeeee," Jack moans, digging his face into Rhys's neck and slowly sliding balls deep. Where had this needy intimacy suddenly come from?

Rhys lets out a slightly pained cry and tears spring to his eyes at the dramatic stretch. He's trembling, fingers digging into spare utility jackets and a handful of clean rags. Jack reaches around to jerk Rhys off as his stocky hips start to move, rocking more roughly now as Rhys's cries start to become less urgent.

"Fuck baby, oh my fucking god you're so tight, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jack babbles as he thrusts, planting small possessive bites on Rhys's neck. His hips are slamming into Rhys now, and his warm breath is causing goosebumps to prickle the submissive man's skin.

They're only two minutes into it when Jack cums, yelping out three clipped moans and squeezing Rhys's hips hard enough to bruise them.

"Ahhhhh, ahhh, SHIT!" he barks angrily, punching the wall hard enough to make Rhys jump. "Sorry punkin...guess I was closer than I thought," he grumbles in annoyance.

"Jack! It's fine...honestly," Rhys whispers as Jack pulls out and leans forward to kiss his shoulder.

A masculine hand nudges at his pronounced hip bone and he turns, mouth forming a small 'o' when Jack takes him into his mouth without warning.

"Oh...oh Jack," Rhys breathes as Jack docks his tongue into Rhys's foreskin, obviously fixated on the sensitive ring of flesh.

Jack is WAY better at head than he would've imagined, sucking with a vengeance and reaching around to finger Rhys's creampied ass as he does so. 

Rhys quickly reaches his own climax under Jack's skilled ministrations, head lolling back and legs kicking ever so slightly as he dribbles into the talented mouth. Jack chuckles and smirks around his cock as Rhys lets out a series of strangled cries.

"I uh...wow," Rhys hitches out as Jack stands back up, smashing their mouths together in another desperate kiss. 

Rhys starts as he feels more wetness than expected, slitting his eyes open and realizing that Jack had cried at some point during the sex. He pulls away and blinks, looking concerned.

"Jack?"

"What?" Jack returns in a defensive tone, trying but failing to hide a look of humiliation. He quickly turns to zip himself up, fingers fumbling as he starts to enter the stoned phase of his high.

"You...you wanna talk about anything?" Rhys gently prods.

Jack pauses. His emotions are swimming closer to the surface in this state, and he finally lets out a miserable sigh.

"I don't know why I'm telling you of all people but...my ex got full custody of our daughter," he whispers. "And I know she won't let me see her."

"...I'm so sorry Jack," Rhys replies, reaching a comforting hand up to rest on the other man's broad shoulder.

But Jack roughly shoves it off, clamming himself back up and glaring at Rhys. 

"I don't want your goddamn pity. And if you tell anyone...I swear to the six sirens I'll airlock you."

Rhys nods, quietly nodding and fixing his clothes as best he can. He has no doubt that his boss doesn't give empty threats. Jack glances at him when he's finished, a softer look gracing his face and his eyes apologetic.

"Look...I just need to have some fun today. That's it. I don't want to think. And I can't trust any of those girls..." Jack trails off and digs around for his vape, dragging in another deep hit and resting against the door when he finally exhales.

Rhys smiles, honestly shocked that Jack opened up to him by even telling him what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm down. My lips are sealed," he weakly jokes, popping Jack some corny finger guns in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jack snorts, rolling his mismatched eyes and shoving the doors open.

"Well they better be sealed around my cock later on," he leers, swaggering out into the abandoned hallway and taking another hit.

"Damn...I got the munchies. Lunch time," Jack decides with a determined nod, grabbing Rhys by the wrist and dragging him to the station cafeteria. 

Jack is talkative as always, laughing Rhys's ear off but taking the time to listen when the fellow cyborg has something to add. It's obvious that the man is lonely despite all his money and followers; proof that money can't buy what really matters. Rhys still can't believe how quickly this went from strictly sexual to emotional.

And despite the whiplash nature of the friendship, Rhys already can't help but notice that Jack seems to put up a front for the general public.

Jack interrupts him by abruptly standing and yanking him up, a filthy grin exposing his perfect teeth as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Now, time to get ready for the party," Jack laughs gleefully, again dragging Rhys behind him as he speedwalks to his office. 

"P-party?" Rhys splutters.

But Jack doesn't answer, lost in answering an urgent work email.

Oh well. 

Rhys has his ways of stealing a man's attention back...


End file.
